Salvation
by BXVAce
Summary: Naruto/Ed, Edd, N' Eddy/ATLA/Star Wars crossover, Star Wars Theme. Sequel to Journey Home. The Sith are moving on an uncharted world. The Eds and the Naruto team return with two Jedi and the daughter of the Supreme Chancellor to save the day.
1. The Beginning of the End

Salvation

The Beginning

It had been two years since Avatar Aang and his friends had defeated the Fire Lord and brought peace to their world of Pangaea. However, the Fire Lord's daughter, Azula, has escaped from prison some time after his defeat and has been linked to several recent murders. The murders looked as though they were committed with a sword of fire instead of her normal style of fire and lightning bending.

Unbeknownst to Aang and his friends, Azula's escape from prison was orchestrated by the Sith. She was groomed and trained by the Sith Lord from the distant planet Earth, Lord Orochimaru.

Following the mystery of the Sith being revealed, a small group of Mandalorians are sent to Couresant to investigate. They are accompanied by two exiled Jedi Knights to aid in the hunt for the dastardly Sith Coven…

On Pangaea, in the great Earth Kingdom city of Ba Sing Se, the Avatar, a 15 year old air bender named Aang, stood out on his balcony, looking up at the night sky. He was pondering these past two years of peace that, with the help of his friends, he helped create.

His thoughts then went to these mysterious murders that have been occurring around the city. All of them have been dismemberment and slashing. But what was strange about them, all the cuts have been from a weapon that seemed to be made of fire, but cuts like a sword. He had never seen a weapon like that once in his journeys. He had no idea what to look for.

His thoughts then trailed to the only possible culprit; the former Fire Lord's daughter, Azula. He remembered hearing about her escape from prison mere months after their victory. If memory served him correct, the guards watching her in prison were all killed by the same weapon.

What made him think these murders were connected to Azula was because of the remnants of electricity still running through the bodies. Azula could bend lightning, so it's possible she used her lightning bending to stun her victims in order to keep them from running too far. She then killed them.

He tried to bring his thoughts back to the peace around him, but Aang was too distracted by the murders. He fought so hard to create this peace, and now people, innocent people, are dying on his watch. It was a heavy burden on his mind.

"Aang?" a female's voice softly called from behind him. He turned to see Katara standing in the doorway. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, Katara" he smiled at her, hiding his concern. It didn't persuade her. She slowly walked up to him. She then wrapped her arms around him. He held her, placing his chin on her head. She gave a light chuckle.

"I can't get over how tall you've gotten." She looked up at him, smiling a bit. She then rubbed his bald head.

"Please, tell me what's wrong." Aang knew his girlfriend wouldn't give up until he told her what was on his mind. He sighed in defeat and gave in.

"I've been thinking about these murders." His tone was low and somber. "We've all fought so hard for the peace we have now. I can't imagine someone trying to put an end to it."

Katara placed her hand on his cheek and stroked his face. She then gave him a peck on the lips, knowing that that normally calmed him down.

"Don't worry about it. We'll find the murderer and take care of him." Katara said. "In the mean time, try not to worry about it too much. Come back inside."

The two of them, Aang with his arm around Katara, walked back into their home. However, little did they realize, they were being watched.

Atop a large tower overlooking the inner city, a shadowy figure stood. They were looking down through binoculars, looking down at Aang and Katara. They brought their binoculars from their eyes, revealing golden eyes. It was Azula.

"Enjoy you little 'peace' while you have it, Avatar." She sinisterly chuckled. "In time, you will lose everything. And I will use your head as a paper weight."

She then leaped down from the spire to the balcony of the tower. She turned and looked into the open door way, which was engulfed in blackness. She then knelt down and muttered, "Master."

Out of the darkness, Orochimaru hovered out onto the balcony. He held his hand out and said, "Rise, my student."

She complied and stood tall. He looked up at her master, both smirking.

"You are ready to commence the next stage, Azula." Orochimaru said with a hiss. "It is time to show the Republic our true power. Then they will tremble at the mention of the Sith once again."

"And I shall have my revenge, my master." Azula said. "With your training, I shall reclaim my rightful place as ruler of these filthy wretches."

Orochimaru tensed up with pride at his student's words. He had always admired Azula's cruelty, but this was his moment to admire his teaching to Azula. She had proven herself to be a Sith.

"I look forward to completing your training." He said to her.

"And I long to show the Avatar my true strength." She said, becoming more venomous in her words. "I will make him, my brother, and their companions pay."

"Very good." Orochimaru said, softly clapping his hands. He backed away into the shadows once again, telling her, "Be mindful. The time is near."

* * *

><p>On Couresant, in the office of newly appointed High Chancellor Daphnes Harkinian of Hyrule, the Chancellor was meeting with a man in purple Jedi robes. His long grey hair and beard was sticking out from under his hood. With him was a younger blonde man with long ears in a short sleeved Jedi's garb with green shrouds and brown leather gauntlets. Standing next the Chancellor was his beautiful daughter, Zelda.<p>

"I'm afraid the only possible places the Sith could be hiding are on the uncharted systems all around the Republic, Gwonam." Harkinian said. "And those mass in the hundreds. Some systems don't even know they are a part of the Republic."

"Since Link and I are excommunicated from the Jedi, I'm afraid that finding the Sith will be quite difficult." Gwonam, the man in purple, said sternly.

"Then it's time I gave you some help." Harkinian said. He pushed a button down on the desk. He said in the telemic, "Send them in."

The doors to the room opened with a hum. The two Jedi sitting on the chairs in front of the desk stood up and turned to greet whoever was coming in. They were surprised at who they saw.

Two of the group of seven who walking in wore mage trappings found in Jedi or Sith style. A young man with raven blue hair wore black robbing with blue shrouds. His eyes were red with strange marking in his irises. A young lady with dark purple hair wore violet sleeveless trappings with matching arm warmers. Her eyes were pure peril colored. Lightsaber hilts dangled from their belts.

The other five wore Mandalorian armor, holding their helmets in their hands. The only woman in the group had medium length pink hair and green eyes. Her suit was black with red armor. Her helmet was red with pink trim. Her shin guards and gauntlets were black. Around her waist, hanging from her belt, was a pink cloak.

One young man, the tallest of the group, had yellowish skin with a thick unibrow and no chin. His suit was blue and stained. His armor on his biceps, thighs, knees, shins, boots, as well as his gauntlets and his helmet, trimmed in red and black, were all green. His shoulder pads were white and his chest armor and neck armor were red. His armor was rusted and encrusted with blood and other excrements.

One young man stood out due to his black stocking cap. His suit was purple and a black cloak hung from his belt. His helmet was black and was trimmed with red and orange. His gauntlets, shoulder and knee pads were red. The rest of his armor was orange. He must have been very peculiar about his own safety because he was armored from neck to toe.

The shortest one, tanned with the exception of around his eyes and a black Mohawk, had the brightest outfit. His suit was sky blue. His armor was mostly yellow, with the exception of his gauntlets, which were purple. His helmet was yellow with red and purple trim.

The last one, who stood as the leader of the group, was a tall young man with spiky blonde hair and three marks on both his cheeks. His entire attire was black and orange. His suit was black, with a black cloak hanging off his shoulder. His armor was all orange. His helmet orange with black trim.

"Mandalorians?" Link, the young Jedi, exclaimed. "I can't believe it."

The orange Mandolalorian smiled, closed his eyes, held his thumb up, and chuckled, "Believe it!"

* * *

><p>an: Just for fun, I'm basing Chancellor Harkinian off of Robin Williams as a tribute.


	2. Getting to know each other

Getting to know each other

"Believe it!"

Naruto smiled a greet to the group. He looked at Chancellor Harkinian and introduced himself and his team, "Chancellor, I am Naruto Uzumaki, commander of my team here. Let me introduce Sakura Haruno, my second-in-command, medic, and fiancé. This is Ed, our brawn and demo. Double D, brains and hacker. Eddy, strategist and financier. Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga, spies, Intel, and taught in the ways of the Jedi."

Gwonam was intrigued by Sasuke and Hinata. He couldn't tell if they were taught in the ways of the Sith or the Jedi, they hid that presence. He had to test them some time.

"Very well, Commander Uzumaki." Harkinian smiled. "I don't need to introduce myself, I hope, but this here is my daughter Zelda."

Zelda waved at them and said, "I have heard of you. Dutchess Liara spoke very highly of you."

"Yes, she told us that you were some of the best she had." Harkinian said. He stood up and went over to shake Naruto's hand.

"Yes, Liara's been very good to us." Naruto said, remembering the past five years. "The Mandalorians took us in after we were abducted by the Slavers Guild five years ago."

Harkinian slowly took his hand back, shocked by Naruto's statement. He was fully aware of the Slavers Guild. He said to Naruto, "I've heard nothing but terrible things about the Guild. I'm glad they're done for."

Naruto looked back to the rest of his group and said, "Well, we took out the big bosses."

Harkinian face turned to a look of surprise. He asked them, "Did you really?"

Eddy stepped forward and said out loud, "You bet we did!"

Harkinian clapped his hands with a bright smile and said, "Congratulations! It's an honor to stand in the same room who took out those monsters! Oh, I almost forgot!"

He turned back to Gwonam and Link and introduced them, "These are Gwonam and Link. They're…I don't want to say ex-Jedi."

"But we are indeed, Supreme Chancellor." Gwonam said. He walked over to the group and stood up to Naruto. "You must forgive my friend here. He hasn't had a good history with Mandalorians."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and said to Gwonam, "Hey, it's no biggie. But I hope you don't mind me asking, but 'ex-Jedi'?"

"Well, you see…" Gwonam started hesitantly. "Link here was my apprentice. Something happened with him that I had to take responsibility for."

"Hogwash!" Zelda said out loud, attracting everyone's attention. She clearly was upset by something. "If anyone should take the blame for-"

"Zelda, that's enough!" Harkinian shouted, stopping her. He turned back to the Mandalorians. "You'll have to excuse my daughter. This is an issue that is really a touchy subject."

Naruto nodded in agreement, but was still curious. He looked back at Sasuke; he had this look that showed he was interested too. The two looked over at the rest and they were curious as well. This was an issue that they wanted to get to the bottom of. But that will have to be dealt with later.

"Well then, I think I shall leave you all to get to know each other." Harkinian said. "I have other issues to tend too. If someday they make procrastinating a crime, cuff me now. I'm guilty."

He left the room, chuckling to himself.

With the doors closed, the Mandalorians looked around to the people of the room. Gwonam was interested in Sasuke and Hinata. Sakura was looking at Zelda, who was looking away in embarrassment. She was still interested in what Zelda was yelling about.

Link, however, glared at the soldiers. He clearly didn't trust them.

"Anyone up for peanuts?" Ed asked, breaking the awkward silence. The entire group looked at him in confusion. Sasuke shook his head in annoyance.

Sasuke then jumped back when he heard a lightsaber activate and a green blade was shoved into his face. Link must have used Ed as a distraction so he could sneak up to Sasuke. Sasuke thought it wise not to draw his blade in hopes that he could be talked down.

"Hey, what gives?" Naruto shouted.

"Link, what are you doing?" Zelda called out.

"You're not fooling me, Sith!" Link shouted at Sasuke.

Naruto slipped his helmet on and drew his blasters. Link paid no attention to Naruto, only kept his gaze on Sasuke. Sasuke didn't budge, he only stared Link down.

"Drop you weapon!" Naruto said, pointing his blasters and Link. Link then had a purple blade shine at him. Hinata and Naruto were both determined to keep Link from hurting Sasuke.

"That's enough!" Gwonam and Zelda shouted. Gwonam activated his lightsaber and batted Link's blade away from Sasuke. Link looked at him in shock.

"Master, do you not feel it?" Link shouted at him. "I feel the Dark Side in him!"

"Well he was always dark before he trained." Eddy said.

"Shut up, Eddy!" Naruto, Double D, Sasuke and Sakura shouted at him.

Link looked back at Sasuke and demanded, "Explain yourself, Sith."

"Stop calling me that, elf." Sasuke said. "And I don't have to explain myself to you."

Link grinded his teeth, holding back his anger. He wanted to strike Sasuke down. But he deactivated his lightsaber, not because he was told to stand down by his master, but because he didn't want to make an even bigger scene in front of Zelda. Naruto put his blasters away and Hinata deactivated her lightsaber. Link then glared back at Sasuke.

"Link, let them be." Zelda commanded. Link glanced back at her and stood down. He turned away and walked over to her. Gwonam deactivated his lightsaber and asked Sasuke, "Now, can you tell me how you know the ways of the Jedi?"

Sasuke glanced back and forth between Gwonam and Link. He didn't know what to think of this situation. He and his team were asked to help, and he just had a lightsaber in his face. He was just treated like a criminal.

Yet, he looked down at Gwonam. He could feel a sense of trust from the elder. He didn't see anything wrong with the old man, so he went ahead and told him, "Hinata and I were trained by a former Sith lord named Jasper. He's now a Mandalorian soldier."

"Ah, Jasper!" Gwonam exclaimed loudly. "Good man! His idea about training someone to control the Force without pledging to either Jedi or Sith is unorthodox though."

"Well, it worked." Sasuke said. "He said that both Hinata and I are a perfect balance. She's light." He looked over at Link, who was standing with Zelda. "And I'm dark!" He looked back at Gwonam and said, "But I'd rather stick with my team."


	3. The Next Move

Next Move

Sokka was observing the body of yet another victim. The body of a middle-aged woman was seared and hacked into different portions. The hack markings were similar to the other murders with the cut marks looking like they were made by a blade of fire.

"What'ya think, Snozzles?" Toph asked, nibbling at a toothpick.

"Well, I can't really say for certain." Sokka answered. "It's the same as others. The cuts are too straight to be made with a fire blade like what Zuko can do. These murders are just too confusing."

"Well, we'll make a break eventually."

"I hope so, Toph. This is getting too much."

"No argument there. I still think Azula's behind it. Who else could be so cruel?"

"I don't know. This is nothing like she could do before."

"Well, she's been missing for a while. Who know what that evil bitch can learn on her own."

They ended the conversation and ordered the police to carry the body away.

* * *

><p>In another part of the city, Mai and Zuko were having tea at the Jasmine Dragon. They were also trying to figure out these murders. Mai asked Zuko, "So, who do you think could be behind them?"<p>

"Aside from Azula, I don't know anyone else." Zuko said, taking a sip of his tea.

"Zuko, we've been over this." Mai said in an annoyed tone. "They way they were murdered, there is nothing Azula can possibly do that could cut the bodies up like that."

"I know, I know. But who else could it be? More importantly, have we forgotten the more important question on how she escaped from prison in the first place?"

"You've been dwelling on this for too long." She then placed her hand over his. "You're going to drive yourself insane with all of this."

Zuko smiled up at her and agreed, "What would I do without you?"

Mai gave a small smile back at him and began to stir her tea.

The two sat in silence until Mai asked, "Zuko, are you happy?"

Zuko was taking a sip when she asked. When he swallowed, he asked her what she meant. She said to him, "You know, with the way your life is now?"

"Well of course." Zuko said with a smile. "I have you, uncle's tea shop is coming along much better, and we're much closer with our friends than before. My life could never be better."

Mai only smiled back at him. There was one thing that Zuko could ask, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you see." Mai said slowly. "If you could have more, would you take it?"

"I don't follow."

"I mean, you're a terrific fire bender. But if given the chance, if you could become stronger, would you take it?"

Zuko was getting very suspicious of Mai's question. Not too long ago, they were talking about the murders, now she's asking if he wanted more power. The one thing Zuko was grateful for with being best friends with Aang was learning the ability to let go of his pride, so in his mind, he doesn't need more power. But he wanted to see were Mai was going with this.

"I suppose." Zuko said with a suspicious tone, a tone that was not detected by Mai.

"Good!" Mai cheered, well, as Mai can cheer. "Because I know a man who can help you."

Zuko was getting more suspicious. He had no idea where this was going. But he decided to move along with what was going on.

The two of them paid and left for the streets.

* * *

><p>"We're not taking a Republic cruiser?" Zelda asked Naruto as they walked along the pathway of a hanger bay.<p>

"Nope, you get three choices." Naruto said with a grin. He pointed at three ships at the end of the hanger. One was an AIAT/i gunship, another an orange and black Firespray -31 craft, and the other a Lambda-class shuttle.

"The Firespray's mine, the shuttle's Sasuke's, and the junker's the Eds." Naruto said, earning Eddy snapping at him for insulting his ship.

"Impressive collection." Zelda smiled. "What are their names?" Naruto smiled proudly and said, "My ship was handed down by many generations of Mandalorians, and they trusted me with her. They let me fix her up and repaint her, but the name stays; Slave I."

Zelda gasped, "You mean THE Slave I? The ship that was piloted by the greatest bounty hunters of all time, Jango and Boba Fett? Their stories go back about-"

"We know, we know, princess." Sakura said, trying to calm her down. Naruto let Sakura continue the introductions of the ships, "The Eds' ship is called the Horseman."

"The Horseman?" Link asked. Double D said, "As in the Horseman of the Apocalypse." Link, not knowing of the Earth's lore of the end of the world, was confused, but let it go and let Sakura continue with the ships' names.

"And Sasuke's ship was the same ship we flew around after we escaped from the Slavers Guild. That ship took us from Malestare to Couresant to Tatooine to Mandalor."

"And we nearly died when the hyperdrive fuel dried up as we were flying away from a Guild ship." Sasuke said in annoyed tone. He introduced the ship, "I took her in, fixed her up, and named her after an Earth myth, the Phoenix."

"Impressive." Gwonam said. "We must learn of your Earth's ways."

Sasuke looked back at Link and said, "I'm going to assume you will not be flying with Hinata and me?" Link said nothing, only glared at him. Sasuke only shook his head at the Hyrulian and boarded the Phoenix with Hinata.

Link looked over at Naruto and Sakura boarding Slave I. He looked over at Zelda and asked, "Which ship would you prefer?"

Zelda looked between the Horseman and Slave I, skipping the Phoenix because she knew that Link wouldn't want to be near Sasuke. She saw that the Horseman had a larger structure and agreed to fly with the Eds. Gwonam, Link and herself followed the Eds inside into the cargo hold.

When all the pilots were in place and the ships ready to go, Naruto ordered a takeoff. All three ships flew out of the hanger bay and out into the shinning sun glazing over the city. They flew up and out to the atmosphere. The blue sky faded into the inky blackness and polka dotted backdrop of space. When they were a good distance from the planet behind them, Naruto called in, "All craft, prepare to jump into hyperspace on my mark."

"Got it."

"Ready."

Then with an alarm, all three ships zoomed into hyperspace.

* * *

><p>Azula was standing atop a large building, talking into her comlink, "Very good. Once you reach base, I'll call ahead and we will begin."<p>

She shut the comlink off and looked over the large city of Ba Sing Se. She was contemplating what had happened only a few years ago. This city was under her thumb, ready to be crushed. She had complete and total control over the city. All the people who were not out in the markets feared her and bowed to her.

But then her father was defeated, and she was driven mad. Between her success and capture, she was in a dark pit of madness.

That was until…they came. The Sith

The Sith sprung her from prison, gave her back control of her composure, took her in, and trained her in the Jedi Arts. With her bending abilities, she was already half way there. The ways of the Sith were shortcuts to learning the ways of the Force, and her training was almost complete.

With this new found power, she swears that this city will be under her control once again.

* * *

><p>Sokka walked into his apartment and plopped down into his chair, exhaling an exhausted breath.<p>

"Sokka, you home?" Suki called out from the back room.

"Yeah, babe. I'll be right there." He called back to her. He needed to rest up after the day he had.

Suki, however, walked out of her room, her Kyoshi make-up only halfway on came out and greeted him with a kiss.

"Another one?" she asked him. He nodded. He groaned as he stood up and said, "We need to find this killer before more people die."

"I know you will." Suki reassured him. She walked over to the nearest mirror with her make-up kit and began to finish her face. Sokka stood behind her and watched. She looked up at him and said, "You know, I have dinner made for you on the table."

Sokka wrapped his arms around her and said, "That can wait."

He began to kiss her neck. She moaned in pleasure as his lips touched her sensitive skin. She was enjoying this, but she had to work with the Kyoshi Warriors tonight, so they had to wait.

When she was done, she told Sokka she had to leave. They kissed and she walked out the door, leaving Sokka to his dinner.

* * *

><p>an: This story takes place after the events of the original Star Wars series. You can make up how long ago it was.


	4. Retracing the past

Retracing the Past

On board the Horseman, Link and Zelda slept together on the bunks in the back of the ship. Gwonam was in the cockpit with the Eds. Eddy was piloting while Double D and Ed were doing inventory. Gwonam's mind was still on Sasuke and Hinata. Though he was curious about the whole group themselves, he was most fascinated by those two. Sasuke was a Dark Jedi while Hinata was more Jedi-like. Yet, it seemed like their Force energy was connecting. He couldn't explain it. He's never seen it before. It was like they were supposed to be together, like it was a balance between light and dark.

"You okay there, Gwonam?" Eddy asked. "You've been awfully quiet."

"Oh yes, thank you." Gwonam said. But he thought that it would be a good time to ask questions, "But tell me, how was it that you Earthlings ended up as Mandalorians?"

Double D turned his seat around and told Gwonam the story, "You can only imagine what it was like for the seven of us; strangers from different parts of the world, different lifestyles, different cultures. All of a sudden, we're thrown into this new galaxy with new dangers. We were trapped by droid and murderers. When out of nowhere comes the only people had had the heart to save us; the Mandalorians. They took us in, trained us, and turned us into warriors."

Eddy added into the story, "You should have seen us before. Man let me tell ya, I had a gut that made a Hutt look fit. And Ed here couldn't tie his own boots. Double D here could barely pick up a piece of paper."

Gwonam asked, "What of the other four? Naruto and Sakura were trained as mercenaries while Sasuke and Hinata were trained in the Jedi Arts." Double D continued, "Well you see, back on Earth, Sasuke and Hinata's culture had two different clans; Sasuke's clan, the Uchiha, and Hinata's clan, the Hyuuga. Both clans had a special bloodline. You notice their eyes?"

Gwonam nodded, and Double D explained, "Where they come from, those eyes gave them certain abilities and techniques. Naruto and Sakura are similar, but their bloodlines are far different. But Naruto, there was something about him."

"Double D." Eddy said sternly, trying to stop him from saying something. Double D, however, ignored him, "When he was born, a monster attacked his village. To save it, it was locked away into his mind. His village hated him for it."

"Why on Earth would they?" Gwonam asked angrily. "It's wasn't the poor boy's fault! He could help it!"

"We agree, master." Double D said, trying to calm him down. "But that beast isn't there anymore." Gwonam looked at him in confusion.

"You see, when we escaped, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke were recaptured. While they were recaptured, some Sith Lord sealed their channels closed. So far, we found no one who can fix it."

"No one can." Gwonam growled. Double D looked at him in surprise while Ed and Eddy looked back him. Gwonam pointed his finger up and said, "I know who that Sith Lord is."

Eddy demanded, "Well tell us! They deserve to know the bastard's name!"

"His name is Ganon." Gwonam said. "He's from Hyrule, like Link. He was a sorcerer there. I don't know by who, but he was trained by the Sith. Only he can close off someone's abilities like that."

Eddy growled, "Well we look for him and I'll let Sasuke and Hinata cut him into pieces and let Naruto and Sakura burn his remains!"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." Gwonam said. "Ganon is very powerful. He's not one to go down easy."

Eddy said nothing, only gripping the clutch like a vice. Gwonam said, "I know you'll want to tell them, but before you do, please tell me more."

Double D continued, "Very well. Even with their channels closed off, Sasuke and Hinata's bloodlines attracted Jasper to them. Their bloodline gave them the ability to learn the Jedi Arts quickly. Their lessons as ninjas help too."

"So they've been joined at the hip because of it?"

"Oh, it's more than that. Sasuke loves her more than anything in existence. I remember Sakura told me that Sasuke's brother, Itachi, wiped out their clan."

"What the blazes did he do that for?"

"No one knows. It broke Sasuke though. He was pretty broken when we met him."

"That was until Hinata changed him from a dark and miserable emotional wreck to an over protective and overly righteous emotional wreck." Eddy said, having Double D tell him to shut up.

"With Itachi eradicating their clan, Sasuke swore revenge. You could still feel it on him when the three of us met them. But when Hinata changed him, that flame was gone. Well, he can't have is revenge anyways. We're stuck out here."

"I see. And Naruto and Sakura?"

"Those two, it's rather simple; Naruto had feelings for Sakura, Sakura had feelings for Sasuke, Sasuke had feelings for Hinata, Hinata had feelings for Naruto. You shift one point in the love square, the entire structure changes."

"I see."

The conversation ended there, but someone else was listening in. Though Zelda was asleep, Link was not. He listened in on the conversation, and felt ashamed for treating Sasuke the way he did. Now knowing, when they get to their destination, he was going to try to make amends to the Dark Jedi.

* * *

><p>an: Since the Naruto Team were kidnapped pre-Shippuden, the motives behind Itachi killing the entire Uchiha clan were still unknown to Sasuke.


	5. The Sith have arrived

The Sith Have Arrived

Mai was leading Zuko through the outer ring of the city. They had walked for an hour and Zuko's suspicions were at an all time high now. But, he didn't want to set off any alarms until he got to where ever they were going. Whatever was waiting for him, he thought he could handle it. Besides, it is Mai after all. She's his girlfriend, and she once said that she loved him more than she fear Azula. Now that is saying something.

But a part of him was still suspicious about where they were going. He didn't know and Mai wasn't saying anything. Normally she's not a talker at all, but this time, it was different. She just out of nowhere started asking him strange questions and offered him more power. He needed to know what his girlfriend had gotten herself into.

"Okay, we're here." Mai's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw that they were at an old, rundown wooden building. Now his suspicions were really starting to show, but his face didn't need to show it to Mai.

"I can sense your suspicions." She said to him.

Sense?

Was that a figure of speech?

"No, I'm being serious."

What is she, reading my mind or something?

"Yes. Yes, I am actually."

"Okay Mai, what's going on?" Zuko demanded. Mai sighed and said, "Would you believe me that there are other worlds out there?"

Zuko didn't like where this was going.

"And on those worlds, would you believe that there are people who have powers and abilities that could rival the Avatar's?"

"Mai?" Zuko groaned. "What did you do?"

"I'm sorry, Zuko." Mai said, raising her hand for her finger to point between his eyes. "But this is for your own good."

With one touch, Zuko then fell unconscious. Mai looked down at him on the ground. Next thing, he started levitating off the ground. Mai watched as he floated up and she glanced at the door of the building. It opened by itself. She looked back at Zuko, then back to the entry way. He then began to float inside to a table in the middle of the large room.

She was doing this. She opened the door on. She lifted him up. She was trained in the Jedi Arts. And she was putting them to the test. So far, it was all working. She placed him on the table and closed the door.

"Very good, Mai." She turned and saw her old friend, Azula, walking up to her. Azula then handed her an object wrapped in a cloth. Mai didn't need to open it, she knew what it was. Before leaping away, Azula said to her, "You know what to do now."

* * *

><p>Toph walked into Katara and Aang's home, cheering, "Good evening, ladies!"<p>

Aang and Katara, brewing tea, only rolled their eyes and said in unison, "Hey Toph." Toph sat down on the sofa and asked, "So, what's new?"

Katara said, "Well, it's actually funny you should ask because I just got back from the Jasmine Dragon and Iroh told me that Mai was acting strange. Her and Zuko walked off and no one has seen them for an hour."

"Did you send Suki after them?"

"I did, yes." Aang said. "Both her and Ty Lee are searching the outer ring for them."

"Good!" Toph said. She jumped up and made her way to the pantry. She always had to steal something from them once in a while. She just reached in and grabbed a piece of fruit.

She dropped the fruit and the expression on her face turned to shock.

"Toph, what's wrong?" Katara asked.

Toph said nothing, just ran for the front door. She slid the door open and ran out into the street. People were running past her, screaming for help. Though she couldn't see them, she felt them with the vibrations of their stomping feet. Thousands of battle droids marched down the street.

Katara and Aang ran out to be with her. They saw the droids marching, not sure what to make of them. They have never seen droids before, but they didn't like the looks of them.

Toph, acting on instinct, stomped her foot on the ground, sending a wave of earth rolling towards the armada. The first few rows were flung and thrown about. The ones that still stood pointed their blasters at the trio and began to fire.

Aang grabbed both Toph and Katara before anyone was hit and jumped back inside. Toph called out, "What the hell are those things?"

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this!" Aang said. The three of them got up and ran for the back balcony. Aang pulled out his whistle and called for Appa.

With a roar, Appa flew down and let the three on his saddle. Aang called for Momo. The lemur flew out of the house, purring franticly. He landed on Aang's shoulder and Aang called out, "Appa, yip yip!" The bison took off and flew further into the upper ring of the city.

* * *

><p>On board the Phoenix, Hinata gasped out loud.<p>

"I know, I felt it too!" Sasuke said. He turned on the telecom for the Horseman and Slave I. When the Horseman answered, Sasuke demanded to speak to Gwonam. Gwonam and Link both appeared on the screen.

"Did you feel that?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, we did." Gwonam said. "It's the Sith, in multiple numbers!"

"And they're nearby!" Link added.

Naruto asked them how far, Link told them, "We need to jump out of hyperspace! Now!"

Naruto commanded all the ships out of hyperspace. When they did, the ships nearly crashed into a large group of freighter ships. The ships all maneuvered to avoid them. With that, all ships went into a complete stop. Slowly, the ships began to hide behind the rear ships of a large armada surrounding a small planet.

"Sheesh, that was close." Eddy whispered. Double D began to observe the ships surrounding the planet.

"My god!" he said. "Those are Trade Federation ships!"

Zelda said, "Wait, that's impossible. The Federation was disbanded a long time ago."

Link said, "The Federation did, but the droid foundries didn't."

"And now they're probably run by the Sith." Sasuke said over the telecom.

The group all looked out their ships as they watched the larger ships levitate around the small planet below.

"What's that planet?" Naruto asked. Double D worked the computer and said, "Pangaea. Small, out of the way, uncharted by the Republic."

"What could they possibly want?" Sakura asked. Cruisers began to ascend to the planet. That gave Eddy an idea, "I think it's time we found out."

He piloted the ship near a cruiser that was ascending. He flew close enough so the others couldn't see the ship. The Phoenix and Slave I followed suit, both avoiding other ships.

* * *

><p>Suki and Ty Lee ran through the streets of the outer ring. They were now aware of the invasion of the battle droids due to the large ships flying down from the sky. They needed to find Mai and Zuko and get them to safety.<p>

Ty Lee spotted Mai still in front of the old building. She pointed her out to Suki and they both ran for her.

"Mai!" Ty Lee called out. Mai, having her back to the two, turned and faced them. When they reached her, Suki asked, "Where have you been? Where's Zuko?"

Mai said nothing, only stood there with a serious look on her face. The two urged her to say something.

Then Mai raised her hand and flicked her wrist. With the flick of the wrist, Ty Lee was then sent flying against the wall of a building next to her, knocking her out.

Suki looked over at Ty Lee in shock. She had already but two and two together and knew that, somehow, Mai was the one who sent Ty Lee flying. She grabbed her sword and was ready to fight Mai. Unfortunately, it didn't make any difference.

With the hand that was used to flick Ty Lee away, Mai cupped it, making it look like she was grabbing something. Then, Suki's breathing stopped, like someone was choking her. She then began to levitate of the ground. There she stayed, chocking and grabbing at her throat.

Suki was then thrown towards Mai. When she reached her, Mai pulled out the item that Azula gave her and a long red beam shone from it. It penetrated Suki's abdomen and went through her back. Mai had just made her first kill with a lightsaber.

The last thing Suki heard before she drifted away was Mai whispering in her ear, "Don't worry. I'll send Sokka next."

* * *

><p>Sokka ran out of his home, followed by a loud explosion. Out of the blasted out doorway came two super battle droids. The pointed and fired at him. His swiftness helped easily dodge the fire spray that hailed at him. He tried to run around a corner when something hit him in the face. He fell back to the ground and felt his lights slowing going out. Before he blacked out, he caught a glimpse of who knocked him out. Azula stood over him, ginning manically.<p> 


	6. All hope is gone, for now

All Hope is Gone…for now

Ty Lee woke to someone shaking her and begging her to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to adjust her vision. She tried to remember what happened. All she could remember was finding Mai standing alone.

Her eye sight showed a girl about her own age. She was dawned in Earth Kingdom robes. Her brown hair was braided over her shoulders. Her brownish green eyes shone with concern as she looked down at Ty Lee. She said with a voice of relief, "Oh thank goodness, you're okay."

"What…What happened?" Ty Lee asked groggily. She tried to get up with the help of the girl. Ty Lee felt the pain of the impact of being thrown against the wall rise up. She groaned in pain but still got up.

Her eyes then caught a glimpse of a body laying a few feet from her. She instantly recognized it.

"Suki!" Ty Lee cried out. The pain from the impact was all but forgotten when she saw Suki's lifeless body laying on the ground. She jumped and ran towards her. She knelt down next to her body, tears welling her eyes. She held her friend's body in her eyes, knowing full well she was gone.

The girl ran over to Ty Lee and said, "Listen, I understand that she's your friend, but we need to find shelter. Look!"

The girl pointed to the sky. Ty Lee, still shaking, looked up and saw the large armada of Federation ships ascending from the sky. If she wasn't in shock from the sight of Suki now dead, she would be now. The picked up Suki's body and followed the girl inside the abandoned building behind them. The girl closed and locked up the door.

Ty Lee slowly place Suki's body on the ground and began to sob. The girl went over to Ty Lee, placed her hand on her shoulder and said, "I am so sorry for your loss. May I ask your name?"

Ty Lee whipped her eyes and caught her breath, "My name's Ty Lee."

"I'm Jin." The girl introduced herself. Before they could say anything, they heard a loud explosion in the distance, making them both jump.

Jin looked back into the darkness of the abandoned building. The first thing she noticed was a table in the middle of the large foyer. She saw that someone was lying on top of it. She stood up and went to see who it was. She saw he was a young man in Fire Nation garb. His shaggy hair blanketed his head with the left side of his face lying on the table. For some strange reason, he looked familiar to her. She reached down and checked his pulse.

"Hey, he's still alive!" she called back at Ty Lee. Ty Lee stood up and walked over to the table. She gasped at who it is, "Oh my gosh, it's Zuko!"

She began to shake him and urged him to wake up. She held his face and adjusted him to look up, exposing his scar. Jin jumped back and gasped, much to Ty Lee's surprise.

"I knew I recognized him!" she said, covering her mouth. Ty Lee asked her, "You know Zuko?"

"His name is Zuko? He told me his name was Lee."

Ty Lee looked back down at him, confused of what was going on.

* * *

><p>The Jedi and Mandalorians climbed out of a cave they hid the ships in. They were able to avoid the Federation ships and land in a large cave not far off from Ba Sing Se. Eddy pulled out his binoculars and looked ahead to the city.<p>

"I'm counting thirty Federation ships landing in the city." He said. Naruto slipped on his helmet and commanded them all to move out.

…

To avoid making noise with their jetpacks, Naruto, Sakura, and the Eds grapping hooked themselves up to the railway that led into the city. Gwonam, Sasuke, Hinata, and Link leaped up, Link carrying Zelda. When they looked into the tunnel that led through the wall, they could hear screaming, blaster fire, and explosions. They all ran through the tunnel as fast as they could. When they reached the other side, they saw a massacre.

The outer ring of the city was now in rubble. The streets were covered in bodies, buildings were smashed and some were still on fire, and the stench of both smoke and death filled the air.

Zelda covered her face in horror in Link's shirt. Double D moaned, "My god. This is awful." Eddy only looked out in horror at the city.

Naruto said to them, "We need to keep it together. We need to radio ahead and contact the Republic."

Eddy slipped on his helmet and tried to reroute the communications through the signal on the Horseman and tried to radio to the capital. He called through, "Mayday, mayday, uncharted planet in need of urgent help."

* * *

><p>Aang, Katara, ,Toph, Momo, and Appa landed outside the Earth Kingdom palace. Aang, Toph, and Katara jumped off and Aang told Appa and Momo to find some place safe. Appa flew off and the trio ran inside to warn the Earth King.<p>

When the gates opened, however, Azula stood in their way. They stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of the fallen princess.

"Hello, friends. Long time." Azula smirked.

* * *

><p>"Dammit, I can't reach them!" Eddy cursed. He pulled out his trusty rifle that he got when he first met Naruto and his friends. "Enough of this standing around, let's scrap some droids!"<p>

He was about to charge when Naruto grabbed him by the shoulder, "Eddy, calm down. We need a plan first."

"I agree." Sakura said. "I say we split up. We can cover more ground that way."

"Agreed." Gwonam said. "I'll take Link, Zelda, Sasuke and Hinata. We'll hunt down the Sith. The rest of you gather up as many survivors as you can. May the Force be with us."

The group then split, Naruto and his team jumping down to the ground. Zelda and the Jedi ran down the rail way towards the inner city.

* * *

><p>"I knew you were behind this, Azula!" Aang shouted, taking stance with both Toph and Katara.<p>

"Oh what, you want a medal or something?" Azula asked sarcastically. She didn't take stance though. Instead, she pulled out something from under her armor. She mocked the three, "You might as well stand down. My powers are far beyond any of your silly bending." She pulled out the object, a long, circular metal rod adorned with one button. She pushed the button and with a whoosh, a long red beam of light illuminated from it, looking like a sword.

Katara and Aang could only stand in astonishment at the weapon. They have never seen anything like it. Aang growled at her, "So that's what you used to commit the murders."

Azula shrugged and said, "Hey, what can I say? When you have a lightsaber, you might as well test it out. But enough about me, let's kill you!"

* * *

><p>Ty Lee and Jin both talked about Zuko. Jin told Ty Lee about when he worked at the tea shop and how she frequently went there to see him. She talked about the date they had, about when they went to the fountain. The lights at the fountain were out, which really upset her. She said that Lee, or Zuko, told her to close her eyes and not to peek. When he told her to open her eyes, the lights were all lit.<p>

"I suppose since he is the Prince Zuko, he might have fire bended the lights." Jin said with a light chuckle. She continued on and told Ty Lee about when they kissed. And about how upset she was when he pulled away and left her alone.

"You understand that it was because he was hiding, right?" Ty Lee asked.

"I suppose. But he could have told me. I wouldn't have told anyone." Jin said.

Their conversation was interrupted by a banging at the door. A droid called out, "Come out or we'll force our way in!"

The two girls stood up and Ty Lee held a fighter stance. They heard a droid demand that they burn the building down.

Then there was the sound of a small explosion that faded in from what sounded like it was falling from the sky. Then there were blaster rings firing with people calling out.

"Get 'em!"

"Prepare to meet your maker!"

"Get it! Get it!"

"For god sakes, die already!"

"Ed, break the door down!"

The door swung open and the Mandalorians stood before the two girls. Naruto twirled his pistol on his finger and said, "Come with us if you want to live."

* * *

><p>Toph and Aang were thrown off of the top level of the palace courtyard. Katara was able to avoid Azula's new Force push abilities. She opened her water canteen and water bended a whip. Azula used her lightsaber to block the whip. Katara kept trying to whip Azula, but the fire bender's new swordsmanship outmatched the water bender's speed.<p>

Toph and aang recovered from the fall and ran back up the stairway to the courtyard. When they reached the top, Toph leaped up and stomped the ground. A large boulder flew up from the ground and Toph kicked it towards Azula. Azula swung her lightsaber and was able to cut the boulder in half, both pieces flying past her. Aang swung his staff and air bend a gust wave at Azula. She held her hand up and was able to precipitate the gust. She then tucked her ring and pinkie fingers under her thumb and lightning sparked from her other two fingers. The lightning hit Aang while he was blocking it with air and he flew back. She then pointed at Toph and fire flew from her finger. Toph felt the flame fly up to her and created an earth shield. The fire, however, was strong enough to shatter the shield. The shock wave sent Toph flying back.

Azula then Force grabbed Katara. Katara grabbed at her throat and was levitated off the ground. Azula then had her fly towards her. When Katara reached Azula, she stabbed Katara with the lightsaber.

Aang got back up from the ground, only to see Azula's lightsaber impale Katara.

"NO!" Aang cried out, jolting up to his feet and ran over to the two. He ignored Azula as she let Katara's body fall to the ground. Before Katara fell, Aang caught her. Katara's breathing was raspy and short.

"No, no, please!" Aang cried out. Toph had thrown another boulder at Azula, this one Azula couldn't dodge. It sent her flying back. Toph ran up to the two. She slid across the ground on her knees and stopped next to them. She pleaded to Katara, "Hang on, sugar queen! You'll be okay."

Katara looked up at the two, blood now seeping from her lips. She smiled, and said, "Toph, take care of him." Her eyes then slowly closed. Her final breath was quiet.

"Katara?" Aang sobbed. Toph began to sob loudly, she knew Katara was gone. Aang held Katara closer and held back his cries.

The crumbling of the boulder hinted Azula was now back up on her feet, unbeknownst to Aang and Toph, they were too upset to notice. She levitated her lightsaber hilt back to her hand and activated it. She stalked up to them, spinning her lightsaber. When she was over them, they finally looked up with tears in their eyes. Azula raised her lightsaber up. Neither Toph or Aang could move, they were still in shock. Azula brought the blade down, only for it to be blocked by a blue lightsaber blade.


	7. A daring rescue

A Daring Rescue

Azula looked up at who was blocking her lightsaber and saw Sasuke. He forced the blades away from Toph and Aang and engaged her. Both duelists were equally matched. Sasuke had an upper hand when Hinata joined in the fight.

Aang watched the fight in amazement. He had never seen such a fight before. His thoughts were brought back when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He looked up and saw Link, Zelda, and Gwonam.

"Come with us if you want to live." Link said. Not knowing what to really do, Aang picked up Katara's body and both he and Toph stood up. They turned and began to run for the stair way.

However, they were blocked by Mai, who had Sokka bound and had her lightsaber blazing across his throat.

"Don't move." She warned them. Sokka was too preoccupied by Katara's body in Aang's arms. Mai had told him that she killed Suki, now he had lost his sister. Sokka was now numb.

Link was the first one to say anything, "Listen to me, you don't want to do this. This isn't the right way."

"Shut up." Mai said. She gripped Sokka by his hair and held him closer. He closed his eye in pain. Link tried to think of a way out of the standoff without anyone else getting hurt.

Azula continued to fight Sasuke and Hinata when Hinata leaped up from the ground and flipped over Mai. Mai, caught by surprise, let Sokka go and threw him to the ground. Hinata swung at Mai while Mai blocked her. Hinata and Mai clashed blades when Hinata punched Mai in the face. Mai groaned and tumbled backwards. Hinata then Force pushed her into a pillar of the palace, knocking her out.

Azula and Sasuke continued to fight until an older man called out for her. She turned and saw that it was her Uncle, Iroh. He wasn't alone though; the Eds, Naruto, Sakura, Ty Lee, Jin, and Zuko, now awake and carrying Suki's body, all stood with him. Iroh took a stance and breathed fire from his mouth. Azula held her hands up to blaock it, only for the force to send her flying off the platform.

Link had cut Sokka's bindings and help him up. Link then called out to Naruto, "We need to get these people to safety!"

Naruto nodded and pushed a button on his gauntlet, so did Eddy and Sasuke, deactivating his lightsaber, pushed a button on a wrist device he had. There was a loud humming and out of the smoke the covered the city came the three ships. The Horseman landed next to Iroh and his group. Link, Gwonam, and Zelda instructed Aang, Toph and Sokka into the Horseman.

When all three ships were docked, they took off. Down below, droid tanks fired on them. The ships maneuvered to avoid getting hit. They flew higher and higher into space. The ships that surrounded the planet were now gone, possibly landing on the planet.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Naruto called out to the other two ships and pushed the leaver for the hyperdrive. All three ships flew into hyperspace.

…

On board the Horseman, in the cargo hold, Katara and Suki were laid out on the floor. Aang, Toph, Sokka, and Zuko all sat around them, crying. Toph and Zuko had lost two of their best friends, Sokka lost his girlfriend and his sister, and Aang lost his beloved. This was truly a dark day for them. Not only did they lose loved ones, they also lost their home to Azula.

Zuko was sitting in despair, not only for losing his friends, but Mai, his own girlfriend, was in on this assault on their world as well.

Ty Lee sat away from the group. She could face them, especially Sokka. She felt like Suki's death was her fault. She thought that she should have had her back. Instead, she let her guard down and was knocked out. She let Suki die.

Jin, a stranger to everyone but Zuko, stood back and watched them mourn their loss. In the back of her mind, she wanted to talk to Zuko. She wanted to offer some kind of consolation and say that she wasn't upset about him lying to her and hiding. But she knew better. She knew that he needed to take care of his friends.

Double D climbed down from the cockpit and met with the group. He cleared his throat and said, "On behalf of myself and the rest of my group, I wish to offer you my deepest condolences." Iroh stood up and offered to talk to Double D alone.

Double D helped Iroh up the ladder to the upper deck of the ship. They walked to the back and sat down on the bunks. Iroh asked him, "Who are you people?"

"My name is Eddward, but my friends call me Double D. I am, as well as most of my teammates, a member of the Mercenary Corp of planet Mandalore. We were sent out to find a sinister cult called the Sith. I'm afraid that those girls, Mai and Azula, were members."

"But how?" Iroh asked firmly. "How did they become members? Azula I can see, but Mai was loyal to my nephew Zuko."

"I don't know. Sith are conniving and manipulative."

"Those other two, the ones with the same weapon as Azula, are they Sith?"

"No. Those are Jedi. Well, my friend Hinata is one, Sasuke, well…he's complicated."

"I see. Where are we now?"

That question stumped Double D. How was he going to explain space travel to someone who clearly didn't know what it was?

"Well, you see, we are interplanetary travelers."

"You travel from planet to planet." Iroh said. Maybe it wouldn't be that difficult.

"Yes. Your planet is part of the Galactic Republic. You may not have heard of it."

"Afraid not."

"Well, I just spoke with the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. We will bring you and the rest of the people we rescued to the Galactic capital of Couresant. You will be safe there."

"And what of our world?"

"You will need someone to speak for your world. Someone needs to convince the Representatives of the Republic to aid your world."

Iroh had to ponder that statement. They didn't have many of his people with him, so they needed to be careful on who to choose to represent their world of they are to get help. His thoughts would go to Aang since he is the Avatar. However, he just lost Katara. Aang is still in shock and is not in good condition to handle speaking to politics. Zuko was also stunned by what happened. Iroh had no choice at this point.

"I'll do it."

* * *

><p>The three ships came out of hyperspace over Couresant. The ships entered the atmosphere and ascended down towards the landing deck for the Republic Capital Center. On board the Horseman, Aang, Zuko, and Iroh stood in the cockpit, looking out at the cityscape in amazement.<p>

"Couresant, the entire planet is one big city." Double D introduced. "Down there is where Chancellor Harkinian is waiting for us."

On the platform were the ships were landing, Chancellor Harkinian stood waiting for the ships. He watched as the ships docking doors opened. Out of the Horseman came the larger group than what left only a few hours ago. Ed ran ahead of the group and whispered to the Chancellor, "We need two gurneys. Two people didn't make it." Harkinian nodded and order two medical personnel to retrieve the bodies. Double D lead Iroh ahead of the group and introduced him to the Chancellor, "Let me present Daphnes Harkinian, Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. This is Iroh, representative of the planet Pangaea."

"Welcome, Sir Iroh." Harkinian greeted, shaking Iroh's hand. He told Double D to make sure that the group were placed in protective custody and were comfortable. Double D nodded and went to tell the rest of the group. Harkinian led Iroh away so they could talk, "Double D has made me aware of your circumstances. I assure you that I will do everything in my power to help you and your people. My word is my bond."

"Thank you so much, Chancellor." Iroh said with a soft smile. The two were chauffeured into the royal shuttle and taken to the capital building.


	8. Time To Move On

Time to move on

Zuko was thrown to the ground, dispersing two fire blades that he made in his fists. He looked back up at Sasuke, who stood over him with his lightsaber in hand.

"You must hide your next move." He demanded Zuko. "Your sister is now a member of the Sith. If you want to be able to defeat her, you have to control you actions better."

Sasuke demanded that they try again. Zuko wobbled up and bended his fire blades again. Sasuke took stance, waiting for Zuko to make his move. Zuko charged him, trying to catch Sasuke off guard. Sasuke, being trained both in the way of the ninja and the Jedi, was a far superior swordsman. He wasn't going easy on Zuko either. Zuko opened himself up to get backhanded. He stumbled back, but saw Sasuke ready to strike. He blocked his attack with one blade and swung with the other. Sasuke ducked in time, but didn't notice Zuko dispersing his other blade. Zuko then threw flames at Sasuke. Sasuke blocked it before in time. His hands up blocked the fire from touching him. When he opened his stance again, Zuko had both of his blades scissoring his neck.

"You're dead, jolly man." Zuko said proudly. Saskue, surprised at this move, smirk proudly.

"Very good, Zuko." Sasuke commended, both of them deactivating their blades. "But that doesn't mean that you can easily defeat your sister. Sith are cunning, they fight dirty, and they exploit every weakness. Never let your guard down at all."

Zuko nodded his understanding. They both bowed in conclusion of their training.

* * *

><p>At Zora's River, Link watched as Aang stood on his hands on one of the catwalks in from of the waterfall. Aang was straining as he handstand, feeling all of his blood rush through him, but he knew the purpose was for control. He needed to find balance. He listened to Link as he tried to coach him, "Clear your mind. Concentrate."<p>

Aang tried to, but his mind was still on Katara. They buried her in the ground with Suki in the fields of Hyrule, where the group all agreed to train Aaang, Zuko, and Sokka one week ago. Link took Aang on as his apprentice, hoping to train him to clear him of his grief.

"You must learn to let go of loved ones." Link said soothingly. "They are now a part the Force. And the Force is the ultimate weapon and ally to the Jedi. It is a part of you as it was a part of Katara. And now she lives through you."

Aang slowly took in what Link was telling him. He wanted to believe it. He wanted to think that Katara was still with him. But he still missed her. He couldn't let her go. After all the two of them did together, he couldn't. And Link was fully aware of it.

Link stood in concern as he watched Aang balance himself, knowing that Aang's mind was still troubled by Katara's death. He wanted to help Aang, making sure that he was prepared for the near at hand battle that will ensue on Pangaea. If Aang was still troubled, then he would go in blinded with hatred and will surly fall. Link didn't want that to happen. He could help but think that the boy reminded him of himself. Aang was selfless and fierce at helping others. Link is the same way.

Link then had an idea, "Aang, envision her. Feel her inside you and bring her forward to vision."

Aang tried to understand what he meant. Link's cryptic words seared his mind. Aang then tried to think about Katara, squeezing his eyes shut, but something was blocking his mind. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't envision Katara. His arms began to strain because his concentration was being forced into thinking about Katara.

"Aang." A voice called out to him. He opened his, and saw that he wasn't standing on his head. He wasn't at Zora's river. He was in some kind of meadow. Different flowers colored over the lush green field.

"Aang." The voice called out again. He franticly looked around, recognizing the voice. He jolted around, and saw her walking up to him. His eyes watered at her angelic sight.

"I heard you calling for me." Katara said, smiling at him. Aang didn't wait until she walked up to him, he ran for her. He reached her and embraced her tightly. He choked his sobs as she held him.

"It's okay, Aang. I'm still here."

He let her go and kissed her passionately. They both took the moment in, missing how much this had felt. Aang didn't want to end at all. Katara parted from him and looked lovingly into his eyes.

"I missed you." He sobbed.

"I know. But, I'm here with you now."

"I can't move on without you."

"You must, Aang. They need you."

Aang held her tight again and sobbed, "My life is meaningless without you!"

Katara wrapped her arms around him again. She rubbed his back and shushed him as he cried on her shoulder. She let him cry for a moment.

When he calmed down, she said to him, "Aang, you must move on. You can't dwell on me forever. Someone needs you."

Aang moved up from her shoulder and asked her, "What do you mean?"

Katara wiped his eyes and said, "I mean there's someone who loves you as much as I do. They need your strength and love."

Aang still didn't understand. Katara said, "It will come to you. But Aang, this is very important. You need to move on. You need to save what's left of our people. And never forget, I'll always be here with you."

With those words, Aang felt his sorrows drown away. He knew she was right. He needed to save their people, and he couldn't let that happen. It was also at that moment that he began to feel Katara's presence run through his veins. Though she was envisioned in front of him, he felt her spirit within himself. That gave him the courage to move on. And she was going to be with him through it. He cleared his tears and sobs and said, "Katara, I will always love you."

"And I will always love you." They both went in for another kiss. When they did, a bright light sparked between their lips. Next thing Aang knew, he was tumbling to the ground. He was back at the waterfall.

Link looked up at Aang in concern. Had he accomplished what he set out to achieve? He watched as Aang picked himself up. He called out to him, "Aang, are you alright."

When Aang stood up, he looked up at Link. Then, he smiled and said, "I'm better now."

* * *

><p>At Gerudo Fortress, Naruto had Sokka practice with a blaster. Sokka, without even trying, proved to be an excellent marksman. Sokka had already been train in hand-to-hand combat Mandalorian style, but his previous training as a Water Tribe Warrior helped him gain the upper hand. He was pretty determined, too. He was fueled by revenge, for both Suki and Katara.<p>

When Sokka was done, he clicked the safety on the blaster and turned back to Naruto. Naruto, who only wore his jumpsuit with the top part dangling from his belt and his under shirt, walked up to Sokka with a large object wrapped in a cloth under his arm. He took the blaster from Sokka and said, "Sokka, I can't even begin to tell you how much you have impressed us. I think you've earned this, that's if you want it."

He handed the bundle to Sokka. Sokka took it and began to unwrap it. When he was done, he held a Mandalorian helmet with the same coloring as his war paint design in his hands. Sokka looked up at Naruto with a small smile on his face and said, "Naruto, I'll be glad to wear this. You've all helped me become stronger in this past week and would be honored to stand by you in battle."

Naruto smiled and they shook hands.

"Naruto." Naruto turned and saw Sakura standing behind him, a comlink in hand.

"We're receiving a distress signal."

"From where?"

"Mandalore."


	9. Mandalore

Mandalore

Ty Lee was in the cargo hold of the Horseman, gathering weapons. Eddy was demanding her to put them back, "Hey, you have no clue how to use those!"

A blaster bolt flew past the side of his head by an inch.

"Okay, maybe you do."

Naruto walked up to the Horseman wish Sokka. Sokka was now dawned with his old Water Tribe armor with Mandalorian gauntlets and gloves and the back of his armor fashioned to have a jetpack strapped on it. He was holding his new helmet under his arm.

Eddy turned to Sokka and said, "Do something about this, will ya?"

Sokka looked in the cargo hold. He had no idea what Ty Lee was up to either. He just walked in and asked what she was doing. She responded rudely and un-Ty Lee like, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Sokka was surprised that always chipper and upbeat Ty Lee was now showing anger. He was wondering what brought this on.

"What's wrong, Ty Lee?"

"Oh, nothing." Ty Lee said, ramming an ammo cartridge into a rifle. "Just getting ready."

"Ready for…?"

"I'm going to Mandalore."

"Um…okay…but why?"

Ty Lee just threw the bag she was carrying with the weapons on the ground. She didn't even bother to answer him, which all around was strange. Sokka knew that something really was bothering Ty Lee because she was always so talkative and perky. This Ty Lee was far from it.

"Listen Ty Lee, I have no clue what's going on here." Sokka said, placing his helmet on a crate. "You're going to another distant planet with a bag full of weapons which half you have no idea how to use. You're not acting like yourself at all. Just tell me what's wrong."

Ty Lee swiftly turned around. Her face was distorted with anger. But it wasn't just that; she had tears in her eyes.

"You really want to know what's wrong?" she said through her teeth. "Suki's death was my fault!"

Sokka stood back at what Ty Lee just said. He asked her, "Wait a minute, how was her death your fault?"

Ty Lee, wiping her tears said, "If I hadn't gotten knocked out, Suki would have had back up and-"

"Ty Lee, it wasn't your fault." Sokka stopped her. He walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "We didn't see any of this coming, Mai's turn, the invasion, Azula coming back. It took us all by surprise. But nobody's blaming you for what happened."

Ty Lee's eyes began to water again. She still felt a twinge of guilt, but Sokka's words did make her feel a little better. He pulled her into a hug and the two embraced.

"Okay, okay, let's go." Toph said annoyed, walking past the two.

* * *

><p>The Pheonix, The Horseman, and Slave I came out of hyperspace over the planet of Mandalore. The three ships went in to dock on the platform of the city of Sundari.<p>

"What the hell is that?" Sakura pointed out the smoke bellowing out of the entry way into the city. When the three ships landed, the pilots exited their ships cautiously. Sasuke activated his lightsaber, Naruto drew his dual pistol blasters with a quick-draw twirl, and Eddy scanned the area, his rifle pointed out. When they concurred that the area was secure, Eddy called out to the rest of the Horsemen's passengers. Ed and Double D exited with Zuko, Aang, Sokka, Ty Lee and Link.

The group heard the deafening sound of silence with the exception of the explosions far in the distance of the city and the fires crackling nearby. They all looked about at the scattered bodies of Mandalorian soldiers who were struck down by whatever was attacking the city. Sokka went over to one of the bodies lying on its stomach. He flipped the body over.

"Guys, you need to see this." He called out. Naruto and Double D ran over to him and observed the body. What they saw caught them off guard; This soldier was killed by a lightsaber.

Eddy noticed Sasuke acting strange. He was looking into the entryway into the city with a look of suspicion.

"Care to share with the class, Saucy?" Eddy asked him.

"I sense something." Sasuke muttered. "A presence I've not felt since…"

Link walked up to the two. He felt what Sasuke was feeling too, but…

"It's Ganon."

Naruto looked about and commanded, "Hey, let's pull it together! We need to find out what's going on here. Let's move out!"

With that, the group ran through the gate and into the city. Everyone with a jetpack flew off and those who didn't ran into a speeder and drove away.

Naruto calling into the comlink of his helmet, "Okay, we'll look for the Dutchess. The rest of you see what the hell is going on here." Sasuke, driving the speeder, replied, "Copy that. We're going to find Master Jasper. He can help us."

Naruto agreed and his group flew off towards the palace.

The speeder flew over the city, not in ruins. Sasuke looked out as he drove, thankful that Hinata wasn't with him. She, like the rest of their small "family", had come to call Mandalore her home. To see the buildings turned to ruble and bodies scattered about on ground would have been devastating for her.

The speeder then came to a complete stop.

"Whoa, what the hell?" Toph complained. Sasuke fiddled with the controls and said, "Agreed. What the hell?"

The speeder than began to turn counterclockwise on its own. It turned towards a large opening to a hanger bay, the doorway wide open. Inside, the group saw something that shocked them to the core. Standing in the opening were Ganon, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Azula, and Mai. Azula slightly tilted her head, grinning evilly, and waved.

* * *

><p>Naruto and his band walked through the doorway to the palace throne room, but came to a sliding halt when they saw that Leara was not on the throne. Instead, there sat a young man, possibly in his early teens, with blonde hair and a wire device that wrapped his head from one side of his mouth to the next. He was dawned in a blue royal robe.<p>

He wasn't alone either. With his was a man with a red mullet in a black suit with green Mandalorian armor. Next to the throne was a young woman, the same age as the young man, with long red hair. She wore standard smuggler trappings with a rifle in her arms. Another young woman with medium length blonde hair who wore flamboyant clothes that rivaled the same kind of clothes the highest ranks in the wealthy of the galaxy. A young man in white battle armor with a blue suit, none of it Mandalorian, with a buzz cut stood with a large blaster in his hands and a piece of wood with a happy face was attacted to his breast plate. The last one was a dark skinned, blue-haired, muscle-bound young man who towered his companions, wearing only armored pants and boots and gauntlets.

The young man stood up from the throne and greeted, "It's been too long, Eds." Sakura looked back at the Eds and asked, "You know them?"

The Eds, under their helmets, were speechless. Of course they knew them. They were Jimmy, Kevin, Sara, Nazz, Jonny 2x4, and Rolf, the kids from their neighborhood on Earth.

* * *

><p>"It can't be you!" Sasuke shouted from the speeder. His fiery gaze was fixated on Orochimaru and Kabuto. They only smirked back at him, almost mockingly.<p>

Zuko, Aang, and Ty Lee glared daggers into Mai and Azula. Toph knew they were there, but only stood in anger, her blind eyes filling with rage.

Link stared down Ganon, watching as Ganon held his hand up to hold the speeder in place. That was until he flipped his hand, forcing the speeder to flip at well. This caused everybody to be flung from the speeder. This indeed did take everyone by surprise, even Toph, who was now blinded. Aang grabbed her and directed them with his air bending toward the platform. Zuko lit fire from his hands, preparing to fight. Sasuke pulled out his lightsaber hilt, but waited to activate it. Link wasted no time activating his. Ty Lee flipped in the air as she fell towards Mai.

When Sasuke landed, the first thing he noticed were two lightsabers hanging from Kabuto's belt. One, in particular, caught his attention. It belonged to his master, Jasper. This was not unnoticed by Kabuto, "If he fell so easily, then I'm sure his student will fall just as well."

Sasuke reached out and pulled the hilt from Kabuto's belt. He activated it first before his own. The black blade illuminated and contrasted with Sasuke's own blue blade. Kabuto and Orochimaru pulled their blades and made the first move.

Link stood before Ganon. Ganon removed his cloak and pulled his two blades from his belt. He activated the two red blades and took stance. Link wasted no time in delivering the first blown, which Ganon evaded with one of his blades.

Zuko landed and threw fire at Azula, who crossed her arms and dispersed it. Aang and Toph landed next to him and Toph stomped the ground, making the metal split so Azula would fall through the ground. She and Aang went after her. Zuko was about to follow, when Ty Lee was thrown into him.

Zuko recovered and saw Mai stalk up to him, lightsaber activated. He glared her down and activated his flame blades and engaged her.

* * *

><p>"Oh Eds, how have you been?" Jimmy said as he walked down from the throne, the rest followed him. Eddy was the first to react, "Okay, what the hell? How are you guys even here?"<p>

Jimmy smirked and explained, "Well, you see, you weren't the only ones to be taken from the Slavers Guild. When you and you ninja pals sounded the alarms, the power to our cell somehow shut down and we escaped, only to be found by the Sith." Jimmy then pointed to Naruto and Sakura and asked, "Narutoad, Suckera, is it? You familiar with an Orochimaru?"

Naruto and Sakura tensed at the mention of their old nemesis' name. Naruto asked him, "You mean to tell me that Orochimaru is here too? And he's a Sith Lord?"

"Um, hm, yep."

"Listen to me, all of you!" Double D pleaded. "I know we have a checkered past with you all and it's warranted, but the Sith are dangerous! You can't deal with them!"

Kevin took a step forward and pointed a blaster at Double D and said, "Well Double Dork, I'll have you know that when you side with the Sith, you have less chance of getting in their crossfire."

Double D begged again, "Come to your senses, all of you! Sara, your brother!"

"Please, babysister!" Ed begged, pulling his helmet off. He looked at her with despair. Sara, however, pointed her blaster at Ed and said, "Poor, poor big brother, still as stupid as ever."

"That enough!" Naruto shouted. He glared down Jimmy and said, "What have you done with the duchess?" Jimmy smiled, pointed to the ceiling, and said, "Why don't you ask them?"

The group all looked. The all saw droids standing on the ceiling. They looked like regular humanoid droid wearing black cloaks. They fell from the ceiling and landed with a loud thud. The stood up and they activated weapons that slip out of the back of their wrists. Their weapons were crimson lightsabers.

"Dealings with the Sith gave us more than we could have imagined." Jimmy said. "We control the droids, and with the help of the Sith, we've created new ones. Sith Assassins, kill them!"

At the command, the droids charged the group.


	10. New Friends

New Friends

Toph and Aang chased Azula into an abandoned building. They had to split up to search for her. Toph went to the top level and Aang searched the lower level.

When Toph reached the top of the steps she climbed up, the door swiftly shut behind her. She banged on the Plexiglas door, calling out for Aang. But the door was soundproofed, Aang couldn't hear her.

Aang slowly looked about his level, looking behind desks and crates. He stopped when Azula's lightsaber went off behind him and he leaped up to avoid her swinging. He took a stance on top of a desk and he glared her down. She looked up at him and smirked, "Come to exact you revenge on me, Avatar?"

Aang only air bend a wave into her. Azula dispersed the wave and leaped up and swung at him again. He dodged it and flipped of the desk. He kicked it and it slide across the floor, causing Azula to fall on her stomach onto the floor. She regained her composure and swung at Aang's feet as he leaped up to avoid the lightsaber blade. She jumped up onto her feet and she parried at him, trying to stab him. She dodged and flew fire at her. It hit her, causing her to drop her lightsaber.

Azula wasn't hurt by the flame, so she flung her hand towards Aang, causing him to fly into the wall behind him. The impact knocked him out.

Azula started to stalk him, when the metal of the flow pillared up and knocked her in the face. She fell back and looked up at the pillar of metal that hit her. She flipped over and tried to Force grab her lightsaber, but Toph stood there, Azula's lightsaber in her hands. Toph then used her metal bending to snap the hilt in half. She threw the two pieces to the side and growled, "You stay the hell away from him!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke kicked Kabuto in the face so he could have a one on one duel with Orochimaru. Even though Sasuke had two lightsabes, Orochimaru's saber skills were surprisingly more attuned than his own. This was shown when Orochimaru pinned Sasuke's blue lightsaber to the ground and kicked his wrist, making Sasuke drop the hilt. Sasuke now fought with his master's black blade. Holding the blade and fighting with it gave Sasuke the will to fight for his fallen master.<p>

When the two crossed blades, Orochimaru said to Sasuke, "You weak-minded fool. I sense the Dark Side in you, but you still waste it by helping that little loser you hated so much." Sasuke told Orochimaru before forcing him off, "It's not him I fight for."

Sasuke was about to swing when Kabuto reentered the fight and punched him in the face. Sasuke fell to the floor and the lightsaber hilt slide from his hand. Orochimaru stood over him, lightsaber raised. He said, "I don't need you anymore! My powers are far more superior than yours!"

Orochimaru brought his blade down, but there was a purple flash and a cloud of sparks. Sasuke looked up and saw Hinata. She stood with her lightsaber hilt in hand, the top of it cut off from blocking Orochimaru's blade.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" Sasuke cried out. She said nothing, only reached over where Sasuke dropped his own lightsaber and it flew into her hands. Sasuke did the same with the other lightsaber. He flipped up and they both activated their lightsabers and Hinata engaged Kabuto while Sasuke engaged Orochimaru.

* * *

><p>Zuko fought Mai with both his fire blade and his bending. Mai's Sith training made it easy for her to avoid his fire bending and continued to duel him. Ty Lee was also there trying to use her chi-blocking attacks on Mai. Mai was also able to avoid her. Mai was also able to block Ty Lee's attempts with a blaster. Mai was far more skilled than they thought, although they were able to lure her into a corner and trap her. Mai stared at the two, waiting for one of them to make a move.<p>

Zuko and Ty Lee were distracted when Ganon and Link appeared from the upper platform as the dueled. Mai used this to their advantage and flew her hands and blew Ty Lee away. Zuko took stance and engaged Mai again. Mai asked him as they dueled, "Why didn't take my offer, Zuko? You could have been ten times as powerful!" Zuko said to her, "This isn't the right way, Mai!"

The crossed blades and Zuko begged, "Please, you're allowing our people to die!" Mai used her shoulder to force him off. Zuko stumbled backwards.

Link and Ganon continued to duel when Zuko crashed into Link. The two of them fell to the ground, dispersing their weapons.

Ganon and Mai stood over the two as the regained their senses. Ganon looked down at Mai and let her finish them. She said to Zuko, "Nothing personal. I still love you, but you're just in the way." She then raised her weapon high, ready to strike.

"Have at them, lads!" a loud battle cry stopped Mai. A hail of blaster bolts flew down on them. Zuko and Link looked up and saw nine Mandalorians in red armor ascend onto the platform. Ganon and Mai deflected the blasters as the backed away into the exiting corridor. They closed the doors and ran.

One of the new Mandalorians, a rather heavy set one, helped them up with his free hand. In his other, he held a large, rapid fire canon. He said to them with a Russian-like accent, "We have squashed them like bug."

* * *

><p>Toph punched Azula in the face, while Azula scratched Toph in the abdomen. Azula then held her against the wall with her powers. Toph struggled to get loose, but Azula lifted her off the ground. Azula then began to laugh and said, "You know, I can see into your mind. I can find your weakness."<p>

She took a moment and she began to read Toph's mind. When she was done, she put on a look of surprise and laughed hysterically. She said to Toph, "You must be joking!"

Toph growled as she tried to get loose. As she did, Azula continued to taunt her, "This whole time! And you hide it so well!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Toph shouted.

"This whole time, he had your heart! He was your weakness!"

Toph knew what she meant. She begged Azula not to continue. Azula, however, continued with a hysterical tone, "And he chose her over you! That really hurt, didn't it?"

"Shut up!"

"You, Toph Be Fong, the Blind Bandit, the greatest earth bender ever, the girl who could laugh in the face of danger! You were secretly in love with the Avatar!"

"Shut up, you bitch!" Toph began to tear.

"And even though you true cared about the water tribe girl I gutted, you still resented her for taking the, how did you put it, 'love of your life' away from you!"

"Please, stop it!"

"You would visit them everyday just to be near him! And when I killed her, you felt guilty for having such resentment in your heart for her. Now that's harsh!"

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!"

"Hey, fire bug!" Sokka's voice interrupted Azula's torment of Toph. Azula turned around and saw Sokka had his blaster pointed at her. She let Toph go and flew out a window.

Sokka ran over to Toph, who was sitting on the ground. She asked him what happened, "Naruto and the rest were ambushed by droids. They told me to go find you and get you out of here."

She then grabbed him by his shirt and demanded, "How much did you hear?"

"Toph, now is not the time for-"

"How much?"

"…I heard it all."

"You don't tell anyone, you hear me?"

"I won't! Let's just get Aang and find the rest!" Sokka and Toph got up and ran over to Aang, who was still knocked out. They lifted him up and they carried him out the door.

They were greeted by other Mandalorians. Their armor all varied in color. The two were taken by surprise at the sudden appearance of the large group. One of them asked Sokka, "Where's Naruto?"

* * *

><p>The droids chased Naruto, Sakura, and the Eds off the platform. The Mandalorians activated their jetpacks and flew off. Nazz ran out onto the platform and commanded into her comlink, "IG drones, move out." A battalion of IG droids on swoop bikes flew past her and chased after them.<p>

Ed looked back at the gang of droids gaining on them and cried out, "Uh-oh!"

Naruto looked back and told them to pick up speed. Blaster bolts flew past them as the droids still gained speed on them. Double D drew his blasters and fired on them. He was able to hit some of them, but for the most part they still gained up on them.

Sakura pointed out a group of Mandalorians moving towards them on swoop bikes as well. The group flew past them and flew towards the droids. One kicked a droid off its bike while another rammed another, cheering, "Woo! Bumper cars!" Another blaster one off, shouting, "Kiddy Land!"

When the droids were done away with, the group turned their bikes around and joined Naruto and his friends. One of them in all green said, "Follow us! We'll direct you back to the docking bay!" The bikes took off, Naruto's team following them.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Hinata continued their fight with Orochimaru and Kabuto. For the most part, Kabuto was mocking Hinata, saying things like "Even out here, you embarrass your family" or "All that training and you're still a weak little mouse". Hinata, though, wasn't giving up or letting his words get to her. She just continued to hold her ground and fought Kabuto.<p>

Sasuke was also getting taunted by Orochimaru. Orochimaru mocked Sasuke's love for the "little worthless princess" and the "whore with no guts". This enraged Sasuke. His rage was ruining his concentration as he swung his blade. Orochimaru kicked him in the face and he stumbled back, his lightsaber flew from his hand.

Hinata's blade was pinned down to the ground as she looked over towards Sasuke. She panicked as Orochimaru held his blade to Sasuke again. She couldn't get free. She watched as Orochimaru raised his blade. He was about to bring it down, when a blaster blot hit his hilt, causing it to fly out of his hand.

Hinata then punched Kabuto in the gut and he tumbled back. She looked over to where the blaster came from. She saw a smirking Ty Lee pointing her blaster at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru reached and his hilt flew back into his hand. He said to Ty Lee, "You're really are stupid to come here alone."

Ty Lee held her blaster up and said to him, "What makes you think that I'm alone?"

Behind Orochimaru, Sokka flew down and kicked him to the ground. He shouted above, "Now!"

Then a whole armada of Mandalorians ascended to the platform, along with Naruto, Sakura, the Eds, Aang, now awake, Toph, Zuko, and Link. All the other Mandalorians were the ones who saved them.

...

A/N: The Mandos that saved Link and Zuko are the Team Fortress 2 guys and the ones who saved Naruto and his group are the Left 4 Dead teams. The rest will be revealed next chapter. By the way, I know these chapters are up to par, but I'm gonna try and get better at them.


End file.
